The present invention is for a holder for a device having axially vibrating and/or beating tools, e.g. a device for removal of hard layers by axing using a mainly axially vibrating and/or beating chisel.
By axing one uses a chisel to cut away layers and material from a bedding. Axing is used in the building business during repair and maintenace work. By repair and maintenance of floors old floor material or floor beds must be removed. This bed can be e.g. concrete, so-called fluid putty or the like. For this purpose chisels are used, the working edges of which have a width of about 100 mm and the length of the chisel together with its vibration generating power machine is about 1 m. This unit is intended to be held by hand during working. As the material which shall be removed often is hard and strong and difficult to separate from its bedding, forceful vibrations together with beating of the chisel is required. This is obtained by using a power machine which is driven by a suitable motor which in the case of building work or other work which are fully or partly done indoor, suitably is an electric motor. The vibrating and beating of the machine brings with it considerable physical strains for the person doing the work and may bring with it temporary as well as chronic injuries. It also means that the time during which continuous work can be performed is very limited.
In order to reduce the incoveniences when using these kind of machines, various measures have been tried primarily concerning the design and material of the handles. It has been tried to make the handles which are directly fastened on to the power machine, resilient or elastic e.g. by making them from rubber having suitable properties. Even though certain improvements have hereby been achieved the results are far from satisfactory. In order to obtain the best result of the work and as rapid axing of the material to be removed as possible, it is important that beating and vibrations have the correct power and frequency. Also these factors are influenced by how the tool is handled by the operator, e.g. by the force with which the tool is forced against the floor.